


Sacrifice

by FrostfireEzreal



Series: Twilight Fading [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Just make Shen happy smh, Light Angst, death mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Shen. How he lives, how he deals with the constant disrespect, etc.





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Shen is my baby boy let me love him- Riot you're all cowards let him be happy.

It was strange how the people stared. Their gazes upon a man who was not human, yet not demon. To them he was a hero and a stranger; one that would rid their home of evil spirits, yet they would be too scared to approach him, for they feared his connection to the other world. To be feared by the spirits and his own people- this feeling of never truly belonging to one place. 

His father knew of this burden all too well. Yet being the Eye of Twilight he was loved and respected by all. But when Shen arose to the position, he did not gain any of the support his father did. He was nothing but the next in line; no exuberant achievements to pin to his name. One by one he lost those dear to him as they refused his teachers and continued on their own path.

And so he stood there gazing up at the stars, thinking of what he could have done to have changed their minds. But the past was in the past. He must accept the bitter truth: the order was slowly fading away and his fathers vision of balance was being ignored. For his own sake he must move forward.. But something within prevented him from leaving. 

He closed his eyes, feeling the cool nights breeze swirl around him. He was the Eye of Twilight. He was a man whose family prided themselves on their neutrality. 

But was seen as a fool to all. 


	2. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The garden reminded him of his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize all these are sad. Wow.

Shen sat among the orchids and lavender beside the koi pond where an empty space was starkly visible. The day before he had the idea of planting a wisteria tree there, and that idea was approved not only by his own followers, but by the king of the southern seas as well. It was a perfect match for the purple hues of the garden, and a close resemblance of _her_. 

The wisteria temporarily rested in a pot which he placed beside him as he worked on digging up a patch of soil to plant it in. He made short work of it and soon had a deep enough hallow. Some of his students were walking in and out of the clearing offering their aid in his endeavor, but like the previous ones he politely turned them down. For some reason he felt as if this was his burden alone to plant this beauty. As if he owed it to someone.

Slowly he transferred the budding tree to the pit he created and swiftly re-packed it with fresh soil. After he had finished watering it and cleaning up his mess, the ninja wiped his hands on his gardening apron and walked back to the wooden walk way that separated the courtyard to the bedrooms that lined it. He say upon the wood and glanced out to the garden, every flower a different shade of purple. 

He imagined what the courtyard may look like once the tree grows fully- and he could think of nothing more beautiful than the future sight. Bell flowers mixing with the Ipomoea’s, lavender pansies complimenting the sweet pea flowers; every flower had a special place in his heart, as they were the ones _she _had taught him about when he was young. 

While this garden gave him comfort, it was not truly for him. It was for _her_. His loving and caring _mother_, whose legacy he wished to protect through the planting of these flowers. And as the last bits of sunlight shone over the petals, he swore he could hear her voice from the wisteria. 

_“Come.”_ She beckoned. _“Sit with me, my son. Let us read together.”_

Shen sighed and closed his eyes, his heart becoming full with the fond memories of her. 

“Yes, mother.” He responded. “Soon, once the wisteria blooms, we will be together like we used to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY BUT SERIOUSLY FIGHT ME RIOT

**Author's Note:**

> Fight me, Riot.


End file.
